I am Number Five
by ilovetheLorienLegacies
Summary: I was eleven when I found out who I really was. My Cepan hid from me the truth in order to protect me. Somehow, it seemed to do the trick. I trained late, and you may think I am weak. You are wrong. I am Number Five. And I'm going to fight for Lorien.
1. Chapter 1

It's only been weeks since Dana last told me about my true identity, weeks since she told me who I am.

What I am.

But I still can't believe that I was never who I thought I was. I wasn't like all the people around me, I was one of the nine remaining aliens hiding here on earth called "Lorics". Oh, God, I can't be an _Alien_. I just can't. And yet, how on earth would the things that happened that day happen?

It was a fair day, with the sun up in the sky, the birds singing on the trees, the flowers blooming in our garden and little kids playing outside. I was in my room, listening to music in the radio and humming, as well. Dana was "looking for supernatural mysteries" as she said. I propped myself down on the bed, still humming. Right when I closed my eyes, I felt a searing pain on my ankle. I screamed for Dana to come and not so long after that, I heard loud and fast footsteps on the staircase. The rain instantly poured heavily as I shrieked and the thunder was heard. I can even feel the flash of the lightning on my face and strangely though, I can tell that a thunderstorm was coming. I was screaming and writhing in pain, while holding my ankle in both hands. I was screaming for Dana's name, but she still won't come. After a few minutes, Dana came into the room, worried.

"What? What's happening? Wh-"she said, looking around the room as if a thief had gotten in the house. She stopped talking as she saw whatever it was burning on my leg and covered her open mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened in fright.

"Dana, help me! It burns! What is it b-burning down my leg! Help me! Please!" I pleaded while crying. Dana was breathing heavily. She put her hand down and whispered, "Number one,".

That was the last thing I remembered until I woke up. I blinked two times and saw from my window that it was already dark. I sighed. When I looked at my right side, I saw Dana leaning down on the bed, fast asleep. I nudged her with my hand.

"Dana. Wake up." I said as she raised her head slowly and blinked her eyes.

"Fi-… I mean, Arianna… you're awake! Are you okay?" she asked me. I gave her a quizzical look. At first, I didn't know what the heck she was talking about. But then I remembered. She was talking about the searing pain I felt. My mouth dropped open. I immediately sat up in my bed and threw the sheets away. I pulled my jeans up and stared at my ankle. Dana tried to say something to me but hesitated. We were both staring at it.

"Arianna, there are a lot o…"

"Shhhhh…." I replied, cutting her in the middle of her sentence. She sighed. I was still staring at my ankle where a strange circular symbol is engraved. I had no idea what it was, or how it got there.

"Dana, what is this?... How… Why…"

"Do you really want to know? I know you do, but I'm afraid you won't believe me… or you might not understand."

"Why?"

She sighed and looked down on her feet. " Because you're not who you think you are…Actually, _we're _not who you think we are…" I looked at Dana questionably. She continued.

"Your parents… they didn't die in a car accident. They-"

"_Alive?"_ I asked, leaning towards her, looking straightly into her eyes.

"Are they alive, Dana?" I added, now sobbing.

"No, unfortunately they're not…"She said. I looked down.

"They were part of the Loric race, not unlike you. Lorics are, to make it easy, let's say, _Aliens._" I chuckled, still wiping the tears from my eyes. "Aliens? Whatever… Can we just go straight to the point, please?"

"Okay, you are an alien, and so am I. We came from the planet Lorien, which was not too different from Earth. Lorics have two kinds. Some are born Garde, while some are born Cepans. The Garde are Lorics that have special abilities called Legacies. Legacies are kinda like, super powers. You develop them when you are at the right age. Cepans, however, do not have these special abilities, but they are tasked to protect the Garde until they grow up. Our planet, Lorien was ruled by nine Lorics known as the _Elders_. The nine elders are also Garde people, and they are the strongest. When one of them dies, they get a scar similar like yours. It is to tell them that one of them has died. The head, or something like that, of the Elders is Pittacus Lore, he has all kinds of Legacies and is the strongest among the Elders. Lorien was the best place you can ever live in. However, it was invaded by another race, called Mogadorians. They are ruled by the merciless Setrakus Ra. They are from the planet Mogadore. They killed every one of the Lorics and destroyed Lorien. Nothing was left, the Elders died and everyone else, except for the last nine Garde children who had the chance to escape together with their Cepans. They escaped for they are going to be the nine Elders once they grow up. They were in a ship for a pretty long time. That ship landed on Earth, and once it did, the Garde children split up, heading their own ways with their Cepans. All of them are being hunted down by the Mogadorians, that's why they are currently in hiding. These children are called numbers. They have numbers. They are protected by the _Loric charm_. The Loric charm protects every one of them from any injury, if anyone tries to hurt them, they would not feel anything and would not be affected. Instead, the attacker will be the one injured. That's what makes the Mogadorians kill them in order and follow their numbers, for if they don't they will be the ones who'll get harmed. Example, they caught Number Two and tried to hurt him. Two wouldn't get hurt because they haven't killed Number One yet. They have to kill One first, before Two. Once your number is up, you are no longer protected by the charm. But there's still a way to break the charm. If a member of the Garde meets or even comes near another member, the charm will instantly get broken. It won't work anymore. And all members will be affected by it."

"What the heck are you talking about?!" I asked her, furiously.

"What I'm trying to tell you is… You are one of the nine remaining Garde. _You are Number Five_ and the Mogadorians will find you as well. You have to fight back. _We _have to fight back. I'm gonna need you to learn martial arts and everything. _You need to train. _They caught Number One. They already killed her. Your number's almost up. The Mogadorians will start hunting for you. And they _will_ find you, soon."

I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled away from her. "What the hell are you talking about, Dana? Have you lost your _mind_?" I asked her, getting up from the bed, my hands on my head.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I can show you some evidences. In fact, I think you just developed your first Legacy…" Dana replied, putting a finger on her lip.

"M-my Legacy?" I stuttered as I put my hands down. "You said Legacies are like superpowers, right? You said they're special abilities."

"Yes, they are." she replied, smiling. I frowned. "What, I'm gonna fly? Or maybe I'm gonna be like spiderman, with all the webs and climbing and stuff…"

"Listen to me, _Arianna!_ I am telling you what is true." She exclaimed as she stood up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was trying to protect you! And all those years that we've been together, isn't it enough to prove to you that I will never _ever_ lie to you? Isn't it enough Arianna? Now, I'm gonna make you think… Was there ever a time in your life when I hid something from you?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes. When you hid from me who my parents were, or whatever happened to them and when you hid from me about my past and when you _lied to me about me!_" I shouted. I felt so betrayed by her, like everything around me was a lie.

"I'm sorry Arianna… I'm going to my room." Dana said in between sobs. She was literally crying now. She walked towards the door, but just as she was going to turn the knob, she stopped.

"But I just would like to tell you that… I think your first Legacy is… Having to… _control the elements…_"

"You're probably going to be a strong one…."

My mouth had dropped open when Dana shut the door.

I thought about it for a moment and that's when I realized that everything Dana had told me fitted together as if they were puzzle pieces waiting to be solved. Perhaps what Dana thought was my first Legacy was actually the second.

A few months ago, my friend Lilli and I were playing a game. I was supposed to guess what she was thinking about. I always got the correct answer at my first guess. Lilli got mad at me for she thought I was cheating and we haven't talked for days. I had no idea how I did those things but I just thought I was a really good guesser, but after hearing what Dana had said to me, I realized that perhaps she was saying the truth after all… And if she really did say the truth…

I hurt her for trying to protect me.

Until now, at the present time, I still feel guilty for the words I had said to Dana. I admit, what I said was pretty harsh. I tried talking to her, sitting beside her, apologizing and everything but she still won't talk to me. I have no idea what else I have to do.

I am about to school when I remembered the thing about my Legacies. I decide to try it on Dana, for I really want to know how or what she feels like so I would know what to do. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and focus on Dana. Suddenly, I hear voices and thoughts inside my head, it made me feel dizzy. I then recognize the voice I hear in my head as Dana's. I laughed so hard and jumped that I went out of focus. The voice faded. I tried focusing again and I hear her again.

"_How am I going to tell her?_"

"_How is she ever going to understand? Oh dear Elders, please help me…_"

"_I know it's weird knowing you're different from the others and so is being told you're an alien… But how am I going to explain?"_

I opened my eyes thinking how harsh I have been to the woman who experienced all the hardships in life to keep me safe. I feel guilty.

I walk towards Dana's room. She was lying on her side, her back facing me. I closed my eyes again, now focusing on Dana's memories. I want to know whether what I heard was true or not. A scene suddenly flashed into my mind. There were tall, pale and muscular men firing big guns everywhere aiming at the people around. They had strange black eyes and were very strong. A man was firing multiple fireballs at the big men. He hit one on the head, and the big man suddenly disintegrated into ashes. I saw a couple more people fight in the battle. I saw a kid about my age kill of a few of the big men by teleporting to different places and stabbing them in the back. But before he could get his seventh kill, one of the big men had already shot him at his back, making him fall onto the ground, dead. I opened my eyes, shocked by what I saw in Dana's memories. The Garde people _are_ real! I read her thoughts again, more easily than I did before. Dana was still thinking of the same thing.

"You don't have to…" I told her, as she gave me a surprising look.

"You don't have to explain anything… I know you're telling the truth. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before. I had no idea, it was really hard to believe and I…"

Dana suddenly stood up, and cut me in the middle of my sentence. "How did you know?"

"I knew because, I don't think I only developed one legacy… I think I developed another one before Element Manipulation…" I told her, looking down but smiling.

"Really? Well, what is it?" she asked, excitedly.

"_Telepathy…"_

We both smiled at this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update guys! I've been very busy lately since school schedule's so hectic! But anyways, here's chapter three and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them more than you think! You should also check out GothGirl69, mutantblueberry and Aloneinthelabyrinth! Their fanfics are so much better! And thank you so much guys for supporting me, you really boost my confidence level in writing!**

"Put your bag down. Change your clothes. We've got some training to do." Dana says excitedly.

"But what about school? We have an exam today, Dana!" I replied.

"So….. what? You would rather continue the exam than to… train with your Legacies?" She told me, sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Just… Come on, Arianna. This is your chance to finally do something exciting! Come on! Seize the chance!" I grin and rush to my room. She was, again, right. I took off my clothes and changed into a more relaxing outfit: Short shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. Once I was done, I got out and ran to Dana's room. She wasn't there anymore, so I decided to practice with my first Legacy to find out where she went. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and focused hard.

"I know you're reading my mind, Arianna… Come and find me!" the voice that I heard said. Of course, it was Dana's. I sighed.

I trudged towards our backyard, exactly where Dana is. "So, did you read my mind?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I did. But it wasn't how I knew you're here. I just guessed. But, how did you know I was reading your mind?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I just figured it would be the first thing you'd do." Dana replies, smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, anyway… How are we going to _trainnn…?_" I asked, emphasizing the last word.

Dana pursed her lips and answered, "Hmmm… I don't know… You're doing pretty well with your Telepathy slash mind-reading slash mind-control, perhaps we'll ju…."

"Wait! Did you say… _Mind-control_?" I queried, my eyes widening.

"Yes. I certainly did. It comes with your Telepathy." Dana replies with a smile.

"Oh my God! No way! First, you told me I can control elements and that I'm probably going to be a strong Garde, and now you're telling me that…. _I can control minds_? You have got to be kidding me." I exclaimed, jumping across the garden.

"Haha, Ridiculous… But, anyway, shall I proceed to my lecture about your Legacies?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I gesture for her to begin.

"Okay. Let us first talk about your Telepathy. Telepathy is one of the most valuable Legacies a Garde could have. It doesn't just help you communicate silently or from afar, it helps you too, in making people do as you command. For example, let's say… Somebody's trying to steal your bag from you. You pull your bag away from the person and he tries to pull it away from you too. Since he is much stronger and you can no longer grasp your bag tightly, you can simply command him to let go, turn around and run away and he'll follow. Do you get it?" she looks back at me, after pacing for a moment.

I nod, my mouth hanging open.

"So that's what we're going to do. We're going to practice your mind-control." My face brightened as Dana said those words. Now this is going to be exciting.

Dana pointed a stubborn little girl asking for ice cream. It was obvious that her mom was very irritated at her but can't scold her for she didn't want to draw any more attention than her daughter already has. Suddenly, a question popped in my head. It's a question I've been dying to ask Dana.

"Dana?" I say.

"Yeah? Got a question before we start?" She replies, her eyes shifting from the little kid to me.

"I've been meaning to ask you… How did you know I developed my Elemental Manipulation? I mean, what was the sign that I had it?" I asked her. She gives me a questioning look.

"Didn't you notice?" I shake my head no.

"When you felt the pain on your ankle, the clouds started to get dark and it rained. There was even lightning and thunder, remember?" she says to me as she looks at the sky.

"That's part of it?" I wonder.

"Yeah! It is…" she replies, smiling. Whoa. My Legacies are turning out to be pretty awesome. I gaze at my toes thinking how much I can do with these types of Legacies. I could really do a lot.

"Shall we continue?" Dana asks.

"Sure, I'd love to train." I tell her, now getting excited.

"See that child over there?" she asks. I nod. "Make her stop." Dana tells me. I let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, here I go." I mumble as I shake my head and breathe deep. I close my eyes and focused on the little kid's thoughts. I heard her voice saying how much she hates her mom, not letting her buy ice cream.

_Stop it. Stop crying. I'm sure your mom will buy you another one later… Maybe she just doesn't have money that's why she won't buy you some. But don't worry, I think she's planning on buying you a little dolly on Christmas!_

I whisper to her in my mind. When I opened my eyes to take a peep, she suddenly stops crying. She looks up to her mommy and asks one more time. When her mommy says "no", she starts sobbing again but I whisper into her one more time, now with my eyes open.

_Stop it. Show your mom you're a good girl and she'll probably pity you and buy you two cones._

She looks at the ground and thinks for a while. I whisper again. I tell her to say sorry and hug her mom. She follows. I gasp.

"Not bad! You learn fast, Arianna!" Dana exclaims beside me, surprised by what she's seen. I feel proud of myself. I laugh hysterically and scream and jump and run and do everything crazy. Dana laughs as well. She, too, was proud of me. We did a couple more exercises like that, with me controlling other people's minds. I guess I did pretty well, because when Dana announced a break, she was rather happy.

"Nice job, Five!" she said.

"Five?" I gave her a searching look. She frowns, looking down.

"You're Number Five, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But why call me Five? I mean, those are just numbers to mark our order. Is it really normal for you to call me that?" I asked her.

"Yep. It is. All Cêpans call their Garde by their numbers. But sometimes they- I mean- _we_ also need to call you by your aliases." She explains, looking up at me.

"Aliases?"

"Yes. Aliases. 'Arianna Kauffman' isn't really your name; it's just an alias I gave you. Your real name, the name your parents gave you, is _Larina._" I gasped upon hearing this.

"It's beautiful… Why can't I use my real name instead? Why did you have to change it? And, does that mean you're my Cêpan? My protector?" I asked once again, my eyes widening.

"Well, we can't use your real name to avoid getting tracked down by the Mogs. We are in hiding, we have to keep our true identities to ourselves. And yes, that makes me your Cêpan." She states, smiling at me. It was obvious by the look in her eyes that she was proud to be called my Cêpan. I hugged her tight.

"Okay, enough with the drama. Let's get started and train with your other Legacies." She tells me as she pulls away. I get super excited.


End file.
